Friend or foe?
by Alicelle
Summary: FINIE! Et si des années après la guerre, deux ennemis se retrouvaient mais que l'un ne reconnaissait pas l'autre, une histoire d'amour serait -telle possible entre ces deux personnes que tout opposait? Une histoire entre DM/HG
1. Chapter 1: Sous la neige

Bonjour,

Tous les personnages tiré de l'oeuvre Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, les autres personnages inventés, sont à moi.

C'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques et conseils (Histoire de savoir si je dois publier la suite!)

Bonne lecture!

Nous étions la veille de Noël et Hermione, comme chaque année, faisait ses courses de Noël au dernier moment. Elle avait les bras chargés de paquets malgré le fait qu'elle passerait les fêtes seules cette année. Harry et Ginny avaient décidés de partir en vacances dans les îles, ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps et Ron ne voulait plus lui parler depuis leur rupture douloureuse.

Elle marchait perdue dans ses pensées quand tout à coup, elle heurta quelque chose et tomba sur la neige, ses paquets s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle.

« Génial ! » S'écria-t-elle

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Tout va bien ? » Dit une voix d'homme

- « Oui, ça va, j'espère juste que… » Dit-elle en relevant la tête

La personne qu'elle vit devant elle lui coupe le souffle instantanément.

- *Ce n'est pas possible ! Non, ça ne peut pas être…*Pensa-t-elle

- « Laisser-moi vous aider à vous relever. » Il saisit la main d'Hermione et la remis sur ses pieds, puis il se retourna. « Alexandre ! » Cria-t-il

Un homme arriva en courant.

- « Oui monsieur Malefoy ? »

- « Ramassez les paquets de mademoiselle et ensuite, vous irez les déposer où elle vous le dira ! »

- « Bien monsieur » Répondit l'homme en rassemblant les paquets.

Drago se retourna ensuite vers Hermione.

- « Je vous prie de m'excuser encore une fois mademoiselle… ? »

- « Panson ! Violet Panson ! » Dit Hermione.

- « Bien Violet, si je peux vous appeler par votre prénom bien sûr ! Voici ma carte, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si il y avait de la casse ou… pour un dîner. »

- « Je n'hésiterais pas ! » Répondit-elle en mettant la carte dans sa poche.

Le domestique de Drago la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture, déposa son chargement dans le coffre, la salua brièvement et disparu. Hermione rentra chez elle et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches et senti la carte que Drago lui avait donné, elle l'avait mise là sans même la regarder ! Elle l'a pris dans sa main et la regarda :

« Drago Malefoy

Ministère de la magie

Département de la coopération magique internationale »

-*Et merde ! *pensa Hermione, *ça va compliquer les choses…*

Elle se leva, se rendit dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla d'un coup de baguette magique avant de passer sous la douche. En sortant de la douche, elle s'examina dans le miroir, après tout, il était normal que Drago ne l'ai pas reconnue, elle avait 23 ans et elle avait beaucoup changé. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient laissés place à une coupe au carré un peu déstructurée aux cheveux noirs corbeau, la magie était vraiment pratique, pas besoin de coloration, ils poussaient noirs maintenant. Même son style vestimentaire avait évolué, finit les fringues de gamine coincée, timide et mal dans sa peau, elle osait enfin les jupes courtes et les hauts moulants ou décolletés. Elle n'avait plus peur de se montrer en tant que femme. Cependant, si elle avait reconnu Drago après toute ces années c'était surement grâce à ses éternels cheveux décolorés et à son visage qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait failli causer sa mort ainsi que celle d'Harry et Ron mais après tout, tout cela appartenait au passé, il fallait avancer.

Elle se prépara un chocolat brulant qu'elle bu devant la télé en mangeant quelques biscuits puis, elle se mit au lit. Elle rêva de Drago au temps de Poudlard, elle l'avait dévoré des yeux pendant toute sa scolarité mais finalement, Ron avait gagné ses faveurs car elle pensait qu'il ne se tournerait jamais vers elle.

Le lendemain, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi fut « Violet Panson ». Elle avait donné ce faux nom en repensant à « Pansy Parkinson » la petite amie de Drago à Poudlard, elle se trouva ridicule mais chassa ce nom de ses pensées et se rendit au travail. Hermione travaillait au ministère de la magie depuis quelques années, au département de créatures magiques car elle s'intéressait toujours autant au sort des elfes de maison.

Quelques étages plus haut dans le même bâtiment, Drago repensait lui aussi à sa rencontre avec « Violet », il pensait qu'il aurait dû lui demander son numéro de téléphone plutôt que de lui donner sa carte, il voulait la revoir.

- « Quel idiot, pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé son numéro ! Si elle ne me rappelle pas, je vais sans doute jamais la revoir... » Pensa-t-il tout haut

Un homme entra dans la pièce et jeta un dossier sur son bureau.

- « Hé Andrew, t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » S'énerva le blond.

- « Désolé Patron ! Alors, de qui parlais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité

- « Ça, ça ne regarde que moi » Répondit-il sèchement

- « Ok, ok ! Bon je retourne me mettre au boulot ! » Répondit le jeune homme vexé

Ce type avait beau être son meilleur ami, parfois, il l'énervait au plus haut point. Drago sorti de son bureau et s'arrêta près de sa secrétaire :

- « Léonora, je vais déjeuner, je reviens… Quand je reviens, débrouillez-vous pour mes rendez-vous. »

- « Bien Monsieur Malefoy » Répondit la greluche blonde

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en se disant qu'elle aussi, elle aimerait bien faire comme certaines des anciennes secrétaires et se « taper le patron ».

- « Un jour, j'y arriverai » Dit-elle tout haut en se léchant les lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2: Magie de Noël?

Review:  
*estrella'zz: Merci pour ta review (qui fut la première \o/) J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira aussi!

Si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi, pas que je continue à la publier si elle est nulle :/

**Chapitre 2: Magie de Noël?**

Drago sorti dans la rue, il neigeait encore, il sera son écharpe autour de son cou et se lança sous les flocons. Il entra dans son restaurant préféré pour en sortir une heure plus tard, il fit quelques pas et quelqu'un le percuta violement, il tomba à terre et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « Mademoiselle Violet, je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès ! »

- « Je suis vraiment désolée ! » Dit Hermione, étonnée qu'il l'ai reconnue « Je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible pour me mettre au chaud et… J'ai glissé… »

- «Ce n'est pas grave ! » Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Ça me donne l'occasion de vous inviter à dîner ce soir… »

- « A… A dîner ? Ha, hé bien, oui… Oui, bien sûr ! » Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant

- « Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je passe vous chercher vers… »

- « NON ! » Cria Hermione

- « Pardon ? » Dit-il surpris

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait « parlé » un peu fort !

- « Je… Je suis désolée mais, je ne préfère pas… Dites-moi où me rendre et j'y serais ! Mais… Attendez… C'est le réveillon de Noël ce soir… »

- « Oui mais si vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir, on peut reporter à demain soir ! »

- « En fait… Je serais seule ce soir donc, ça me va parfaitement » Dit tristement Hermione

- « Parfait dans ce cas ! Voilà mon adresse, je vous attends pour 20h30 ? »

- « Bien, j'y serais ! »

En rentrant chez elle, Hermione avait encore du mal à croire que cette scène venait vraiment de se dérouler, malgré tout, elle avait hâte de se rendre à cette soirée. Drago avait changé, il avait l'air moins hautain qu'avant. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait encore pouvoir mentir à Drago avant qu'il découvre la vérité sur son identité mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et entreprit de se préparer pour ce soir.

Drago de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'attitude étrange de la jeune femme quand il avait proposé d'aller la chercher chez elle, il espérait quand même qu'elle viendrait vraiment ce soir.

L'heure du départ approchait pour Hermione, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour voir si rien ne clochait mais non, tout était parfait ! Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier couleur vert foncé, comme l'aimait Drago et un boléro de la même couleur. Grâce à la magie, ses cheveux courts, avaient laissés place à un magnifique chignon un peu ébouriffé qui mettait parfaitement son visage en valeur. Hermione revêtit une longue cape noire dont elle ramena la capuche sur sa tête en faisant attention à sa coiffure et transplana à l'endroit que Drago lui avait indiqué par écrit.

En arrivant, elle ne put retenir un soupir d'horreur, elle était devant le manoir de Malfoy… Celui-là même où elle s'était fait torturée par Bellatrix et où ces amis avaient failli mourir, elle resta bloquée un instant devant l'immense bâtisse puis elle inspira profondément et remonta l'étroite allée bordée de haie et le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement à son approche. Elle atteignit rapidement la porte d'entrée qui une fois encore, s'ouvrit devant elle mais cette fois, il y a avait quelqu'un derrière.

- «Bonsoir Mademoiselle » Dit un domestique

- « Bon…Bonsoir ! » Répondit-elle *Bon Dieu Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?*

- « Si vous voulez bien me laisser prendre votre cape »Dit-il en lui retirant « Monsieur Malfoy ne va pas tarder à arriver, si vous voulez bien patienter quelques min… »

- « Elle n'aura pas à patienter ! On ne fait pas attendre une jeune femme » Le coupa-t-il du haut de l'escalier.

- « Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur » S'empressant de répondre l'homme avant de disparaitre

Drago descendit l'escalier lentement comme pour donner le temps à Hermione de l'admirer, ce qu'elle fit ! Il portait un costume, une chemise et une cravate noire, il était très élégant mais il remarque tout de même la tenue de son invitée.

- « Vous êtes très belle, la couleur cette robe est magnifique. »

- « Merci, j'étais sûre que ça vous plairait, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus mais… Je pense qu'on pourrait laisser tomber les « vous » non ? »

- « Je suis d'accord ! Si on passait au salon ? »

Hermione suivit Drago dans le salon richement décoré où une immense cheminée illuminait une grand partie de la pièce grâce au feu qui crépitait, il y avait deux grands fauteuils devant qui entouraient une petite table ronde où se trouvait une bouteille de vin et deux verres.

- «Je t'en prie, assied toi ! Je te sers un verre de vin ? »

- « Avec plaisir ! »

Hermione prit donc place dans l'un des fauteuils, Drago lui donna un verre et prit l'autre fauteuil.

- « C'est le moment de poser la fameuse question : « Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » » Demanda Drago avec un faux air blasé, qui fit rire Hermione.

- « Je travaille au ministère de la magie, au département des créatures magiques pour les elfes de maison. »

- « Vraiment ? Pourquoi on s'y ai jamais croisés ? Car comme tu as du le voir sur ma carte, j'y travaille aussi ! Je suis directeur du secteur de la coopération magique internationale. »

- «Je… Je l'ignore »

Et c'était vrai car Hermione ne l'y avait jamais vu et Drago se fichait des autres employés.

- « Tu as une belle maison… » Dit Hermione pour changer de sujet. *Quelle imbécile, t'as rien de mieux que « Tu as une belle maison ? »* Pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

- « Maison ? C'est un manoir ! Je vis seul pour le moment, mes parents sont en voyage. »

Drago ne mentait qu'à moitié en disant ça car son père n'était plus très bien vu depuis son séjour à Azkaban et lui et sa femme Narcissa avaient décidés d'attendre un peu avant de réapparaitre en société.

- « Ha d'accord et… Tu n'as pas de petite amie ou de femme cachée ? »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Drago, Hermione s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien, elle le laissa continuer.

- « J'ai été marié… J'ai même eu un fils mais… Ma famille n'est pas vraiment aimée et ils ont étés assassinés, je l'ai ai retrouvés tous les deux devant le portail dehors. Je n'ai jamais trouvé qui leur a fait ça. »

Hermione se leva, s'approcha de Drago et s'accroupie près de lui, une main sur la sienne.

- « Je suis désolée Drago… Je n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question. »

- « Ça va, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'en savais rien et, c'est du passé, je ne veux plus penser à tout ça. On passe au repas ? »

Une fois encore, elle suivit Drago dans une autre pièce où l'attendait une jolie table décorée aux couleurs de Noël. Drago tira une chaise et l'invita à s'y asseoir.

- « Si mademoiselle veut bien se donne la peine ! »

- « Avec plaisir, merci monsieur ! »

Elle le regardait différemment maintenant et le comprenait presque. Le repas fut constitué d'un tas de plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres et Hermione fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle discutait avec le jeune homme blond, elle se dit que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si il avait su qui elle était vraiment. Après un énième plat, un domestique vint enlever les assiettes vide et leur dire que le dessert prendrait un petit plus de temps à arriver, du coup, Drago se leva et mis une grosse chaîne-hifi en marche, une musique douce s'en échappa. Il revint vers Hermione et lui tendit la main.

- « Une danse pour patienter ? » Demanda-t-il sûr de lui.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas bien danser » Dit-t-elle paniquée

- « Je te guiderai »

Elle prit la main de Drago et se leva, il mit une main sur sa hanche et prit son autre main, Hermione elle, se contenta de mettre sa main libre sur l'épaule du jeune homme et de se laisser porter par la musique.

- « Tu danse très bien »

A mesure qu'ils dansaient, Drago rapprochait Hermione de lui, bientôt, elle se retrouve pratiquement collée à lui et quand elle le va la tête, il l'embrassa. Ce fut si soudain qu'elle ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite et quand elle le fit, ils furent interrompus.

- « Et voici le des… » Lança le domestique tout content.

En se rendant compte qu'il tombait mal, il n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase et resta debout les assiettes à la main, ce qui énerva Drago au plus haut point.

- « Posez ça sur la table et dégagez d'ici ! Vous avez finit pour ce soir ! » Cria-t-il

L'homme s'empressa de poser les assiettes et sortit presque en courant. Drago libéra Hermione de son étreinte à contrecœur.

- « J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat »

- « J'adore ça ! » Répondis-t-elle avec une moue gourmande

Elle s'empressa de manger le moelleux au chocolat qui se trouvait dans son assiette comme pour reprendre au plus vite le baiser qui venait de s'interrompre. Après avoir terminé à son tour Drago prit les assiettes, ce qui étonna Hermione : Drago Malfoy débarassait la table !

- « Je peux te laisser une seconde ? J'ai une petite chose à aller chercher. »

-« Oui bien sûr. »

En l'attendant, la jeune femme se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Elle vit Drago venir vers elle grâce au reflet dans la vitre.

- « Ferme les yeux, non, ne bouge pas reste face à la vitre mais ferme les yeux. »

Hermione s'exécuta et senti une chose froide autour de son cou.

- « Tu peux les ouvrit »

- « Mon dieu, c'est magnifique Drago ! »

- « C'est toi, qui est magnifique Violet » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

Elle toucha du bout des doigts le collier qu'il venait de lui mettre autour du cou, c'était une magnifique rose grande ouverte avec un diamant au milieu.

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû… Moi, je n'ai rien et on vient de se rencontrer... » Bafouilla-t-elle troublée qu'il l'ai appelée « Violet »

- « Je sais mais… J'avais envie de te faire plaisir … »

Hermione se tourna face à lui et cette fois, ce fut elle qui embrassa le jeune homme. Elle empoigna ses cheveux des deux mains, Drago fut surpris mais reprit vite ses esprits et serra Hermione contre lui. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus au salon mais dans la chambre de Drago, elle ne c'était même pas rendue compte qu'il les avaient fait transplaner. Hermione sentit une main descendre doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe jusqu'au bas de son dos, le morceau de tissu tomba à ses pieds et elle retrouva en sous-vêtements, elle frissonna. Drago porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea doucement avant de s'installer à son tour. Hermione sentait la main de Drago lui caresser la cuisse et remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Soudain elle se sentit coupable de lui mentir.


	3. Chapter 3: Révélation?

**Reviews:**

Famous Marion: Je pense comme toi que Drago ne prendra pas bien la nouvelle mais... Va t-elle lui dire? Merci pour ton encouragement.

estrella'zz: C'est vrai que leur relation va un peu vite mais j'espère que tu apprécira la suite car je pense qu'elle collera un peu plus à ce que tu attend (si j'ai bien compris ta review é_è) Mais n'hésite pas à me faire d'autres remarques, ça m'aide :)

**Chapitre 3: Révélation?**

Hermione le repoussa doucement.

- « Att…Attend Drago… Je… »

- « Quoi ? Tu peux pas m'allumer et m'arrêter comme ça !» Demanda-t-il frustré d'être stoppé dans sa lancée

- «Pour commencer, je ne suis pas une allumeuse et je pense que tu devrais savoir que… »

- « Que ? »

Mais elle ne parvint pas à lui avouer son mensonge et trouva rapidement autre chose à dire.

- « Je pense que tu devrais savoir que… Tu serais mieux sans ta chemise ! » Dit-elle en basculant sur lui

- « Tu m'as eu, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione défit le nœud de sa cravate, lui retira, puis elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise en effleurant son torse avec les doigts, ce qui excita encore un peu plus Drago qui ne tint plus et lui sauta dessus.

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle tournait le dos à Drago mais il l'a serrait dans ses bras. La jeune femme se dégageât doucement de son étreinte, se leva et enfila la chemise de Drago qui trainait par terre. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait près du lit et par bonheur, elle tomba sur une grande salle de bain. Hermione s'observa dans la glace, le charme avait cessé et ses cheveux avaient repris leur taille normale, elle se rendit aussi compte que Drago lui avait laissé un énorme suçon dans le cou.

Elle tourna le robinet d'eau, laissa glisser la chemise à terre et entra sous l'eau brulante. Drago fut réveillé par le bruit de l'eau et quand il vit que le lit était vide, il décida que lui aussi avait besoin d'une douche. Hermione ne l'entendit pas entrer.

- « Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Hermione poussa un cri et se retourna, elle fut très gênée quand elle le vit, elle était complètement nue devant lui alors que lui, portait un peignoir.

- « Je... Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer ! Je… » Elle bafouilla et rougis

- « Fait pas la timide, je n'ai pas que vu hier soir, j'ai touché aussi ! » Lui dit-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Ils prirent leur douche ensemble puis Hermione se rhabillât.

- «Tu t'en va déjà ? » Demande Drago un peu irrité

- « Ha… Hé bien oui… »

- « Laisse-moi venir chez toi… »

Hermione paniqua, si il venait chez elle, il allait savoir qui elle était vraiment, elle réfléchit et trouva rapidement une idée.

- «Tu me laisse quelques minutes, je rentre et je reviens tout de suite ! C'est le bazar chez moi… Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça ! »

- « D'accord, pas de problème ! »

Hermione transplana dans son appartement, et fit disparaitre tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Poudlard c'est-à-dire, son diplôme de fin d'année et toutes les photos où l'on pouvait voir Harry, Ron et les autres. Elle mit un autre coup de baguette pour que tout soit rangé et propre, se changea rapidement et repartit chez Drago. Il était assis dans un fauteuil avec un verre de vin à la main.

- « C'est bon ! On peut y aller ! »

- « Un verre d'abord ? »

- «Je préfère qu'on y aille tout de suite… »

Hermione paniqua un peu car elle ne savait pas combien de temps durerait le sort d'invisibilité qu'elle avait lancé aux objets compromettants. Sa précipitation amusa Drago.

- « Pourquoi tu es si pressée ? »

- « Je ne suis pas pressée du tout ! Allez, viens ! »

Drago pose son verre et alla serrer Hermione contre lui.

- « Allons-y ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la jeune femme. Drago regarda autour de lui et trouva les murs et la cheminé étrangement vide, il n'y avait aucune photo.

- « Tu n'as pas de photos ? »

- « Heu… Je me suis installée ici il y a quelques jours alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout mettre au mur ! » *Mais quelle conne ! Bordel Hermione, si tu continues, il va comprendre !*

- «Ha, d'accord… » Dit Drago peu convaincu. « Tu devrais en mettre, ça fait trop vide là. »

-«Tu es décorateur d'intérieur maintenant ? »

Il ne releva pas et continua son inspection, la cuisine était assez grande et très propre.

- « J'espère que tu cuisine bien, j'adore manger! »

- « Oui, je cuisine un peu » Dit-elle en le suivant.

Drago continua par la petite salle de bain.

- « Tu n'as pas de baignoire ? »

- « Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais là, elle est cachée derrière le lavabo ! Penche toi un peu, tu vas la voir.» Se moqua Hermione.

- « Tu te fout de moi ? Très drôle Miss Panson ! C'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour me coller à toi dans la salle de bain comme ça » Lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de continuer sa visite par la chambre.

- « Ma pièce préférée ! »

Il se retrouva dans une chambre grise et blanche avec de grands rideaux noirs devant la fenêtre.

- « J'aime bien les couleurs. Sympa ton appart ! Bon, tu me fais un café ? » Dit-il en retournant dans le salon pour s'étaler dans le canapé.

- « Hé, tu te crois où ? Je ne suis pas ta bonne ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas de café, j'aime plus ça ! » S'énerva Hermione en le suivant jusqu'au salon.

- « Tu te rebelle ? » Demanda Drago amusé

- « Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il la tira par la taille et elle s'affala sur lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un seul mot et l'embrassa. Elle était à califourchon sur lui.

- « Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te refuse quoique ce soit ou je me fais des idées ? »

Drago ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança un regard pervers accompagné de son traditionnel petit sourire narquois tout en laissant, l'air de rien, glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme pour remonter jusque sous sa jupe. Hermione le regardais droit dans les yeux avec un air faussement choqué.

-« Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez les mains, un peu baladeuses non ? »

-« Et t'as pas encore tout vu ! »

Elle s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser mais son téléphone sonna.

- « Merde ! »

Elle se leva et laissa un Drago déçu sur le canapé, elle s'empara du portable qui trainait sur le bar de la cuisine.

- « Allô ! » Lança-t-elle un peu agacée

- « Hé, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec ton ex belle-sœur quand même ! »

- « Gin…Nette! » S'écria Hermione *Bravo! Tu cumule les conneries ma pauvre fille!*

- « Ginette ? T'as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? » S'étonna Ginny

Hermione jeta un regard à Drago qui écoutait sa conversation d'un air étonné, il avait remarqué son malaise.

- « Ecoute, je… Je ne suis pas toute seule et je dois vraiment raccrocher ! »

- « Ok mais… C'était juste pour te confirmer qu'Harry, les enfants et moi, nous venons toujours dîner chez toi ce soir ! »

- *MEEEEERRRDDDEEEEE !* Hurla-t-elle mentalement. « Oui, oui bien sûr ! Je, je vous attends ! Oui, c'est ça, à ce soir, bye ! »

Hermione coupa la communication et jeta son portable sur le bar mais il glissa un peu trop loin et tomba par terre. Drago la trouva très bizarre.

- « Tout va bien ? »

- « Oui ! Oui bien sûr que ça va ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais, tu vas devoir t'en aller ! »

- « Quoi ? Dit-il un peu vexé

- « S'il te plait, ma… Ma famille vient dîner ce soir et rien n'est prêt. »

- « Et tu ne veux pas me les présenter ? »

- « Surtout pas ! Maintenant dehors ! »

Drago se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione avec un regard froid, il n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire évincer comme ça. Hermione paniqua en voyant son regard.

- « Drago, je suis désolée mais… »

Elle recula jusqu'au mur et Drago lui attrapa les poignets et les serra au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

-« Et si je ne veux pas partir ? »

-« Je te vire à coup de baguette ? » Proposa-t-elle.

-« D'habitude c'est moi qui m'occupe des coups de baguette. » Répliqua-t-il, très fier de son allusion.

-« Mesdames, messieurs : « Drago Malfoy, la classe incarnée ! Maintenant, ouste !»

- « Je m'en vais, cette fois ci mais croit moi, tu as intérêt de te rattraper… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa et transplana en même temps.

- « Je déteste quand il fait ça ! »

Hermione se changea une nouvelle fois pour s'habiller plus chaudement et sorti faire des course pour préparer un bon repas à ses amis. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle rangea ses courses et s'allongea sur son canapé elle regarda l'horloge qui indiquait « 17h30 ».

«J'ai le temps ! Je vais me reposer juste quelques minutes » Dit-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle fut réveillée quelques minutes plus tard par des coups à la porte.

« Raaaah ! C'est pas vrai, on peut pas me laisser en paix cinq minutes ? » Grommela-t-elle à moitié endormie

Elle ouvrit la porte sur une belle jeune femme rousse accompagnée d'un homme brun aux lunettes rondes et de trois enfants qui se jetèrent sur elle.

« TANTE HERMIONE ! » Crièrent James, Albus et Lily

Hermione les prit dans ses bras et failli s'étrangler en voyant qu'il était 20h30 ! Voyant qu'elle était un peu perdue, Ginny calma ses enfants.

-« Les enfants, laissez donc votre tante respirer ! »

Une fois libérée de l'étreinte des enfants, Hermione embrassa Harry et Ginny et les invita à entrer.

-« Installez-vous, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle n'aimait pas utiliser la magie pour une chose aussi simple que la cuisine mais là, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, d'un coup de baguette, tout le repas fut prêt et attendait d'être servis. Elle apporta un apéritif.

-« Et voilà ! Les enfants, allumez donc la télé ou vous allez vous ennuyer ! »

-« Merci tante Hermione ! »Dit James

-« Pitié mon grand, appelle moi Hermione ! « Tante » ça fait trop vieille ! »

-« Alors Hermione, dit moi, qui est l'heureux élu ? » Demanda Ginny

-« Pardon ? » Répondit Hermione très surprise.

-« Allez, je sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez toi ce matin ! »

-« Ce matin ? Chez… Chez moi ? Non, il n'y avait personne ! » Bafouilla-t-elle toute rouge.

-« C'est pour ça que tu m'as appellée « Ginnette » ? »

-« Ginnette ? » Rigola Harry « C'est une blague ? Tu l'as vraiment appelée comme ça ? »

-« Non, enfin oui mais, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez même si je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez ce n'est pas ça ! » S'embrouilla la jeune femme.

-« Bon d'accord, je laisse tomber pour cette fois mais tu as intérêt de tout me raconter ! Je veux savoir qui est l'auteur de cet énorme suçon » Dit Ginny en secouant la tête.

Hermione se mit une main sur le coup et devint tout rouge ce qui fit beaucoup rire le couple Potter. Le reste du dîner se passa sans encombre, elle posa quelques questions sur Ron et ses enfants, qui étaient enfin, qui furent les siens autrefois. Quelques heures plus tard, les Potter se décidèrent enfin à rentrer.

-« Les enfants sont endormis, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer Harry » Dit Ginny en revenant de la chambre d'Hermione.

-« Ok, on rentre normalement ou on transplane ? »

-« Transplane avec eux, ce sera plus simple que de les porter ou de les réveiller tous les trois, moi je vais rentrer avec la voiture.»

-« D'accord. Hermione, merci pour le repas. » Dit Harry en prenant son amie dans ses bras suivit par Ginny.

-« Merci à vous d'être venus, ça m'a fait plaisir, vous direz « bonjour » de ma part à Ron ? »

-« Vaut mieux pas… « S'indigna Ginny « Il a encore du mal à digérer votre rupture tu sais… »

-« C'est dur pour moi aussi Ginny ! » Commença à crier Hermione « Il m'a pris mes enfants ! Si l'un de nous deux devrait être en colère, c'est moi ! »

-« Hé ! On se calme ! » Trancha Harry en se mettant entre elles « On ne reparle pas de ça maintenant, Ginny, on s'en va ! »

Hermione les laissa partir sans un mot de plus et s'effondra en larmes sur le canapé. Le lendemain, elle se leva difficilement, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler à cause de la conversation d'hier avec Ginny et encore moins maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de croiser Drago.

Vers midi, elle décida de rester dans son bureau pour déjeuner, elle avait des rendez-vous en retard et aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit. Drago lui, était prêt à sortir du ministère quand il se rappela que Violet lui avait dit qu'elle y travaillait aussi. Il se rendit donc à l'accueil du département des créatures magiques où une fille aux cheveux rouges attendait derrière un ordinateur en en se limant les ongles.

-« Bonjour » Lança-t-il .

Pas de réponse…

-« Bon-jour ! » Recommença-t-il plus fort.

-« Ha salut. » Répondit la fille sans grand enthousiasme.

-« Pourrais-je savoir où se trouve le bureau de mademoiselle Panson ? » Demanda-t-il avec une politesse forcée

-« Y a pas de « Panson » à cet étage. Au revoir »

-« Mais si ! Violet Panson ! Regardez sur votre ordinateur. »

-« Y a pas de « Pan… » Commença à répéter la fille.

-« Ecoutez-moi bien « La coupa Drago en colère « Je m'appelle Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, si vous tenez à votre boulot, je vous conseille de me laisser la place. »

La fille se leva sans un mot et alla se plaquer contre un mur un peu plus loin pour continuer à s'occuper de ses ongles. Drago ouvrit la liste des employés et alla directement au «P » mais tout comme l'avais dit la réceptionniste, il n'y avait pas de « PANSON », il allait laisser tomber mais, il décida de remonter en haut de la liste et regarda patiemment chaque nom un par un quand il tomba sur un nom qu'il connaissait bien.

-« C'est pas vrai !» Grogna Drago.

Il regarda l'emplacement du bureau et fonça dans les couloirs, une fois devant la porte, il frappa quelques coups.

-« Entrez ! » Cria une voix depuis l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 4: La sorcière ou la secrétaire?

Famous Marion: Effectivement, Hermione risque d'avoir une belle surprise ! x)

Miss Lilith Samael: (pour le chapitre 1, 2 et 3) Merci beaucoup pour tes rewiews! Oui, c'est vrai que ça va assez vite mais j'avais peur que ce soit un "chiant" si ça trainait trop :/ J'espère quand même que la suite te plairat...

estrella'zz: Merci :) Héhé, plus de précisions sur les enfants dans le chapitre 5 ;)

MioneDray 4ever: Merci pour ta review :)

Pour pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, voici un petit chapitre (Genre oui oui, je suis sûre que vous attendez devant votre ordi que je publie la suite xD) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite pour autant _

La suite mardi :D

Chapitre 4 : La sorcière ou la secrétaire ?

Drago poussa la porte et vit Hermione derrière un grand bureau, le nez dans des papiers, elle ne leva même pas la tête.

-« Asseyez-vous Monsieur Grindberg ! Je finis de remplir ça et je suis à vous. » Dit joyeusement Hermione qui visiblement, attendait quelqu'un.

-« Prenez votre temps… Mademoiselle Panson ! » Dit-il en appuyant bien sur son faux nom.

Hermione mis quelques secondes à réagir et poussa un cri de stupeur avant de relever la tête, une main sur la bouche. Elle espérait avoir rêvé mais se rendit compte que Drago était bel et bien là quand il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

-« Bravo Granger ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! » Dit-il un sourire en coin « Tu attendais quoi de moi au juste ? »

-« Je… C'est pas… C'est pas ce que tu crois… » Dit-telle un peu perdue.

-« C'est ça ! Dommage pour toi, je m'en suis rendu compte avant que tu aies le temps de faire… Ce que tu voulais faire ! » Lui crachat-il avec mépris avant de tourner les talons.

-« Non, Drago, je te jure que… » Cria-t-elle en attrapant le bas de sa veste.

Il se retourna violement et pointa sa baguette en direction d'Hermione qui recula.

-« Tu comptes me faire quoi ? »

-« Je vais bien trouver ! » Dit hors de lui

-« Tu vas me tuer ? »

-« Mais non ! J'vais pas te tuer pour ça espèce d'idiote ! » Répondit-il agacé.

-« Alors quoi ? »

-« Ho et pis va te faire foutre Granger !»

Drago transplana et Hermione se retrouva seule debout au milieu de son bureau vide, elle sentit des larmes couler le long de son visage sans pouvoir les arrêter. Elle rentra chez elle sans prévenir personne et se mit au lit, toujours en larmes.

-*Après tout* se dit-t-elle, *C'était couru d'avance, il n'allait pas te serrer dans ses bras en apprenant qui tu étais ma pauvre Hermione.*

Mais malgré tout, elle regrettait maintenant amèrement de lui avoir menti et n'arrivait plus à arrêter de pleurer, elle s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, complètement épuisée.

De son côté, Drago était retourné dans son bureau en demandant à n'être déragé sous aucun prétexte, il y resta toute la journée en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide et de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement. Quand presque tout le monde fut parti, sa secrétaire décida d'aller le voir, elle frappa prudemment à la porte.

-« J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé ! » Hurla-t-il

-« Excusez-moi monsieur Malfoy mais… Tout le monde est parti… » Dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau.

-« Et alors ? » Dit-il énervé.

Léonora vit qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude et se dit qu'elle avait enfin sa chance de coucher avec son patron, elle s'approcha du bureau, y posa son sac et son manteau et alla prêt de Drago.

-« Drago, tu as l'air tendu… »

-« Drago ? Léonora, vous m'appelez par mon prénom maintenant ? »Demanda-t-il étonné

-« Enfin, on travaille ensemble depuis longtemps… » Susurra-t-elle en s'asseyant sans ménagement sur ses genoux.

Drago était tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas, prenant ça pour un encouragement, sa secrétaire lui retira sa cravate et commença à déboutonner sa chemise en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il se laissa faire sans protester mais quand elle glissa ses mains froides contre son torse, il reçut un électrochoc, cette fille ne lui faisait aucun effet.

-« Lâchez-moi, immédiatement ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Lâchez-moi » Répéta-t-il « Sortez d'ici. »

La jeune femme se releva très vexée, attrapa ses affaires et sorti du bureau en lançant :

-« Je sais très bien que vous reviendrez de vous-même…Patron ! »

-« Espèce d'idiote » dit Drago une fois seul.

Il reboutonna sa chemise et se servit un verre.

-*Bordel Drago ! D'habitude, ça te gêne pas de t'envoyer tes secrétaires !* Pense-t-il avant d'envoyer valser le verre vide contre le mur, il explosa en morceaux.


	5. Chapter 5: Explications

**Reviews :**

* MioneDray 4ever : Ce chapitre là est plus grand )

* Miss Lilith Samael : Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas compris ta review é_è Drago sait qui est vraiment « Violet » maintenant.

* Megara Spoiler :Merci Voilà la suite.

Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai ouvert un deviant art pour illustrer quelques parties et tenues de ma fanfic, bon pour l'instant, y a qu'une robe mais n'hésitez pas à jettez un petit coup d'œil. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil

Chapitre 5 : Explications.

Drago s'assit et réfléchit quelques minutes, il se dit qu'il allait le regretter mais transplana quand même chez Hermione. Comme il l'espérait, l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait atterri dans le salon où les murs et la cheminée étaient moins vides que la première fois qu'il était venu. Drago pu regarder à loisir toutes les photos d'Hermione et de ses amis. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard et c'était pour ça qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais reconnu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre où Hermione dormait profondément, il s'assit dans un fauteuil face au lit et attendit.

Une sonnerie réveilla Hermione, elle mit quelques coups sur sa table de chevet avant de réussir à attraper son téléphone.

-« Aaaaaaaallôôôôôô » Dit Hermione sans retenir son bâillement. « Oui, je sais, je suis désolée mais je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Oui, bien sûr, à demain. »

Elle jeta son téléphone au pied du lit et se tourna à l'opposé de la fenêtre qui laissait passer un peu de lumière malgré les rideaux noirs, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit une présence, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-« Ha nan ! C'est une blaguuuuuueeee ! » Dit-elle en apercevant Drago.

Elle rabattit la couette sur son visage et un « Dehors ! » étouffé sorti des couvertures.

-« Sûrement pas ! » Lança-t-il « J'ai pas attendu ici toute la nuit pour rien. »

-« Va-t'en ! Et d'abord, comment t'es entré ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

-« Je dois répondre à quoi en premier ? » S'amusa Drago

Hermione poussa un soupir, se leva, tituba et ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre.

-« Maintenant, DEHORS ! » S'impatienta-t-elle

Drago ne répondit pas mais se contenta de regarder de haut en bas la jeune femme en t-shirt et petite culotte qui était en train de lui crier dessus avec un petit sourire sadique.

-« Ha ouais ? Mais d'abord, tu me dois des explications. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

-« Ho pardon ! J'oubliais que je m'adressais à « Monsieur-modèle-de-vertu-et-politesse-Malfoy !» Ironisa-t-elle «Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Maintenant, tu dégage de chez moi ! »

Le fait qu'elle utilise son nom de famille, montrait à quel point elle était en colère mais en faisait ça, elle énerva aussi Drago.

-« Espèce de… » Grogna-t-il

-« De quoi ? « Sang de Bourbe » ? Vas-y, ça te brûle les lèvres ! T'es si inquiet que ça pour ta précieuse lignée? T'en fait pas, je n'irais pas raconter « papa Malfoy » que tu as couché avec moi ! C'est dommage hein ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un t'aime vraiment il faut que ce soit une « sang impur » ! »

Il fonçât sur elle et la plaqua violement contre la porte de la chambre qui claqua.

-« Aïe » Gémit Hermione.

Il mit une main de chaque côté de sa tête et fit en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui commençait à paniquer.

-« Il y a quelques jours, tu te jetais sur moi, dans ma propre maison … » Dit-il en plantant son regard froid dans celui de la jeune femme.

-« Je croyais que c'était un manoir ! » Sourit Hermione en se moquant de lui.

- «La ferme! Et maintenant, tu me dit que tu m'aime mais tu me demande de partir quand je suis dans ta chambre ? » Il s'approcha ensuite de son oreille « Il va vraiment falloir que tu te décides Granger ! » Chuchota-t-il avant de lui lécher le cou.

Hermione trembla et tenta de se dégager mais Drago la bloquait fermement, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille assez fort, ce qui l'excita mais lui fit mal en même temps. Il l'embrassa, elle ne répondit pas à son baiser et agita la tête pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise alors, il prit son menton dans une main et laissa sa langue chercher celle de sa victime. Il sut qu'il avait gagné quand elle lui saisit les cheveux des deux mains comme la première fois, il la porta et Hermione serra ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago. Ils commencèrent contre la porte avant de finir au lit.

Une fois de plus, quand Hemione ouvrit les yeux, Drago l'enlaçait. Il avait l'air tellement doux quand il dormait, elle lui caressa les cheveux et descendit doucement le long de sa joue pour finir par effleurer ses lèvres qui gigotèrent.

-« Tu peux pas me laisser dormir tranquillement ? Je sais que je suis exceptionnel au lit, que tu ne rêves que de recommencer mais j'ai quand même besoin de récupérer ! » Dit Drago encore à moitié endormi.

-« Tu te lance des fleurs alors que tu viens de te réveiller ? » Répondit Hermione en l'embrassant.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-« Si ça doit finir comme ça à chaque fois, je veux bien qu'on se dispute tous les jours ! »

-« Espèce de pervers ! Pourtant, hier t'avais pas l'air ravi de venir me voir.» S'offusqua faussement Hermione avant de lui mettre un coup d'oreiller.

Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants puis, Drago posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dorés.

-« J'adore tes cheveux. »

-«Oui, je te comprend, moi aussi. » Ricana-t-il avant de redevenir plus sérieux. « J'ai vu que tu avais enfin pris le temps de mettre des photos dans ton salon. »

-« Ha oui… Elles y étaient déjà quand tu es venu mais, elles étaient cachées en quelque sorte… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu ne devais pas savoir qui j'étais, j'avais peur, et à juste titre, que tu sois un peu… Déçu ? »

-« J'ai changé tu sais, toutes ses histoires de « sang pur », ça me passe au-dessus de la tête maintenant. Par contre, pourquoi « Violet Panson » ?

-«Tu vas te moquer si je te le dit ! » Rougis Hermione

-« Je te promet que non ! »

-« J'ai repensé à Pansy Parkinson d'où le « Panson » et « Violet », je ne sais pas en fait, c'est venu comme ça… »

Drago releva la tête, la regarda un peu perplexe et éclata de rire.

-« Pansy ? Tu rigole ? Je ne me souvenais plus de cette garce ! Elle cherchait à m'avoir dans son lit pour mon argent même si elle n'en manquait pas, elle n'a pas apprécié quand je l'ai jetée et du coup, elle a disparu de ma vie ! »

-« Je savais que t'allais te moquer » Bouda Hermione.

-« C'est pas méchant, bon et toi, raconte-moi : tu es restée célibataire et sans enfants pendant toutes ces années ? Je veux savoir. »

Hermione respira profondément, tous les souvenirs qui remontaient lui faisaient mal, Drago remarqua que quelque chose allait mal.

-« T'es pas obligée si… »

-« Ca va… Je peux le faire… Je… J'ai été mariée à Ron et… »

-« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment été mariée à Weasley ? » Dit Drago d'un air dégouté.

-« La ferme ! Laisse-moi parler ! Donc, oui, j'ai été mariée à Ron et nous avons eu deux enfants. Rose et Hugo… Mes trésors… »

-« Mais si tu as eu des enfants, où sont-ils ? »

-« C'est là que tout se complique…»

-« Je t'écoute ! »

-« Il y a quelques années, quand mes parents moldus sont morts, j'ai reçu une lettre qui venait de… De personne en fait, il n'y avait pas d'adresse, rien du tout. Juste mon nom. En la lisant, j'ai découvert que mes parents, enfin ceux que je croyais être mes parents ne l'étaient pas… En réalité, mes vrais parents étaient des sorciers, tous les deux mais ils ont dû m'abandonner pour des raisons qui n'étaient pas évoquées dans cette fameuse lettre. Après tout ça, j'ai pété un plomb si on peut dire, j'ai sombré dans l'alcool et… »

-« Tu plaisante ? Toi, alcoolique ? » La coupa Drago.

-« Tu peux me laisser finir ? Donc oui, je suis devenue malade et à cette époque, je vivais encore avec Ron et mes enfants mais lui et moi avons décidé qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde que je sorte de leurs vies… «

-« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Je peux t'aider à les récupérer si tu veux ! Je… »

-« Drago, non. » Dit calmement Hermione. « C'est une décision pour laquelle tu n'as pas à donner ton avis. Les mémoires de Rose et d'Hugo ont étés effacées et maintenant, ils me voient comme leur tante… On leur a dit que leur mère était ma sœur et qu'elle est morte dans un accident. »

-« Et si un jour ils demandent des photos de leur mère ? »

-« J'ai beaucoup de photos où je les tiens dans mes bras, ils les auront en croyant que c'est leur mère et qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup c'est tout ! »

-« Et si ils veulent voir sa tombe ? »

-« Drago ! Arrête ! Tu crois vraiment que fabriquer une fausse tombe a été mon principal souci? » S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-« Tu as la chance de les avoir encore » Dit-il en pensant à Scorpius, son fils décédé « Tu ne devrais pas continuer à leur mentir. »

-« C'est mieux pour eux crois moi et je ne veux pas jouer encore avec leur mémoire. Tout comme je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie en cherchant mes « vrais parents », je ne veux pas gâcher la leur.»

-« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui ils sont ? »

-« Non, mes parents sont et restent ceux qui m'ont eue auprès d'eux et qui m'ont fait grandir et même si ils sont morts, je les aime et je ne peux pas les voir comme des parents adoptifs. »

Drago ne dit rien mais pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ils se rendormirent l'un contre l'autre. Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans son lit, la nuit était tombée et son réveil indiquait « 21h00 ». Elle se leva et enfila sa culotte et son t-shirt qui gisaient par terre, elle sorti de sa chambre et senti une odeur délicieuse venant de la cuisine. Drago était en train de goûter une sauce, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant dans son tablier rose. En l'entendant rire, Drago se retourna.

-« C'est pas cool de te moquer ! »

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

-« Je ne me moque pas du tout ! Tu es charmant dans ton petit tablier rose ! »

-« De un : C'est ton tablier ! Et de deux : C'est pas souvent que je fais la cuisine alors assied toi et profite ! »

Drago avait préparé un repas complet avec les restes qu'il trouva dans le frigo et les placards d'Hermione.

-« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait tout ça mais c'est vraiment bon ! » Dit Hermione sincèrement surprise.

-« Tant mieux ! Bon, parle-moi un peu de Harry et Ron, ils deviennent quoi ? »

-« Harry est marié avec Ginny, il a trois enfants et Ron lui, ne voit personne depuis notre… Séparation, enfin d'après Harry. »

-« Potter est marié à la fille Weasley ? Hé bin ! Et ils font quoi comme boulot ? »

-« Ils travaillent tous les deux au ministère de la magie. Harry est chef du bureau des Aurors et Ron y travaille sous ses ordres…Ginny, elle , est… »

-« Tu rigole? Vous vous êtes tous donné rendez-vous là-bas ou quoi ? »

-« Non mais c'était bien de tous être au même endroit ! Sauf que maintenant, je ne vois plus beaucoup Ron. »

-« Je suis bien content de jamais avoir croisé le balafré ou le roux ! Ça aurait gâché mes journées ! »

Il remonta ses manches et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et c'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'il avait encore la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, en voyant pourquoi Drago rabaissa sa manche.

-« Désolé. »

-« Non, c'est moi, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça mais… Ça me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs… Surtout que, j'en ai gardé une trace moi aussi… »

Hermione montra son bras ou l'on pouvait encore apercevoir des traces du « Sang de bourbe » que Bellatrix lui avait gravé dans le bras quand elle l'avait torturée dans le manoir des Malfoy.

-« Ho… »

-« Oui » Dit-elle « Mais c'est du passé. »

-« Comment tu as fait pour remettre les pieds chez moi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais crois moi, j'ai failli partir en courant plusieurs fois ! »

-« Je comprends, t'inquiète pas. »

-« Tu sais, si je t'ai menti, ce n'était pas pour jouer avec toi. Je voulais vraiment apprendre à te connaître comme si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré avant et je pense que ça doit te rassurer que je sois une « sang pur », non ?

-«Tais-toi. J'ai changé, je te l'ai dit. Je me fiche que tu sois une fille de moldus ou de sorciers par contre, mes parents y font toujours attention eux mais j'aurais seulement préféré que tu ne me mentes pas sur ton identité. »

-« Parce que tu m'aurais quand même invitée à dîner et offert ce collier et couché avec moi si tu avais su qui j'étais vraiment ? » Demanda Hermione

-« Probablement pas, non. »

-« Donc, j'ai bien fait ! Curieusement, je ne le regrette pas. »

-« Très drôle, en fait, c'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… J'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir tomber amoureux de toi et si vite en plus… »

-« Ho, mon dieu ! Drago Malfoy aime quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ! C'est un grand jour pour le monde des sorciers ! »

-« Arrête de te moquer de moi et mange ! »

Ils terminèrent de manger et Drago rentra chez lui, non sans avoir embrassé longuement et dit « Je t'aime » à Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6: Tout bascule

**Reviews :**

*estrella'zz : Merci de continuer à lire :) Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre va surement ralentir un peu leur histoire )

*Miss Lilith Samael : Merci : ) Non, c'est pas encore fini ! En espérant que ça continue à te plaire !

Joyeux noël à tous3

Chapitre 6 : Tout bascule.

Drago et Hermione se voyait souvent mais malgré tout, Hermione ne dit à personne qui était l'homme qu'elle fréquentait... Drago avait remplacé sa secrétaire par une de ses amies proche et mariée, pour être sûre qu'elle ne lui sauterait pas dessus. Après trois mois de relation, Drago voulait proposer quelque chose à Hermione mais, étant persuadé qu'elle dirait non, il décida donc de la prendre en traitre.

Hermione était venue passer la nuit chez Drago, ils venaient de terminer de manger et se détendait dans le salon.

-« Ma puce… »Commença Drago.

-« Oui ? »

-« …Présenter mes parents… » Dit Drago

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'aimerais… Te présenter mes parents ! » Reprit-il après avoir respiré un grand coup.

-« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

Drago respira profondément encore une fois et recommença :

-« J'aimerais te présenter… »

-« J'ai bien compris mais non ! C'est hors de question ! De toute façon, je les connais déjà ! »

-« Oui mais pas en tant que ma… Fiancée ! » Dit-il en sortant une sublime bague.

-« Drago… Tu délire ? Ho… Elle est magnifique mais tu es complètement fou. »

-« Je sais, mais toi, tu es folle de moi. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-« Mais non ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai dit « Non » Drago ! Je t'aime mais je ne vais pas me fiancer avec toi sur un coup de tête pour rassurer tes parents ! »

-« Mais… C'est pour moi aussi et puis, ça marche bien entre nous ! Ca fait presque 4 mois qu'on se fréquente et on s'est pas entretués ! » Tenta d'argumenter Drago.

-« Je reconnais que ça se passe bien mais… écoute, c'est un peu précipité surtout si tu veux seulement faire ça pour tes parents… »

Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

-« Je suis désolé, je pensais que ça te plairait qu'on se fiance. J'ai eu tort, c'est pas grave. Je la jette la bague ou tu la prends quand même » Dit-il l'air embêté.

-«Je veux bien me sacrifier et la garder ! » S'amusa Hermione. « Seulement et j'insiste là-dessus, ne va pas raconter à tout le monde qu'on est fiancés c'est clair ? On reparlera de tout ça mais pas ce soir.

-« Ok mais… » Commença-t-il pas très sûr de lui

-« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce…»

Hermione fut interrompue par des coups métalliques, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Drago sembla ravit, Hermione fut étonnée et d'un coup, elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer.

-« Pile à l'heure ! » Se félicita Drago

-« Drago… Dit moi que ce n'est pas qui je crois qui frappe à la porte ! »

-« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » Dit-il en faisant l'innocent.

-« Je vais te tuer ! »

-« Dommage, tu n'en a pas le temps ! Et pis, c'est pour te faire comprendre ce que ça m'as fait quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment sans y avoir été préparé» Plaisanta Drago en lui tirant la langue.

Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrit et un timbre de voix très familier venir de l'entrée.

-« Drago ! Tu es là ? »

-« Oui Père ! Dans le grand salon ! » Répondit ce dernier.

Hermione se figeât en voyant entrer Lucius suivit de sa femme, Narcissa. Ils avaient un peu vieillis mais Lucius était encore plus séduisant que dans ses souvenirs et Narcissa était toujours très classe malgré son air qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours quelque chose de malodorant sous le nez.

-« Drago! Comment ça va mon chéri ? » Demanda sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Bonsoir mon fils » Dit Lucius sans effusions de joie.

Hermione était complétement paniquée, elle restait en retrait et n'osait pas bouger de peur que les Malefoy la remarque, c'était sans compter sur Drago.

-« Père, mère, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un… » Commença Drago en se tournant vers Hermione.

-« Non… » Siffla Hermione.

Drago lui prit la main et la forçat à s'avancer.

-« Bon-jour ! » Dit mécaniquement la jeune femme complètement perdue

-« Enchanté Mademoiselle… ? » Demanda Lucius en lui baisant la main

-« granger… » Chuchota Hermione

-« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu »

-« « Granger » père, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, « Granger » ». Souffla Drago à la place de la jeune femme.

-« Tiens, c'est amusant, ça me rappelle une ancienne « amie » de Drago à Poudlard, elle portait le même… »

Soudain, il sembla comprendre en voyant l'expression confuse d'Hermione et son sourire s'évanouit pour devenir une expression de mépris mélangé à du dégout. Il regarda son fils d'un air interrogateur.

-« Oui, père, c'est Hermione Granger. »

-« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as laissé délibérément entrer cette Sang de… »

-« Stop ! » Dit Drago d'une voix autoritaire

Lucius fut surpris de la témérité de son fils mais le laissa continuer.

-« Hermione n'est pas ce que tu crois, si tu prends le temps de la connaitre, tu comprendras mieux ce que je veux dire. D'accord ? »

-« Bien… » Cracha Lucius peu convaincu

Narcissa n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, elle ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qui passait par la tête de son fils, elle s'opposerait à cette « chose » qui tentait de lui voler son bébé. Drago connaissait sa mère et ne pris pas le risque de la pousser à saluer Hermione. Il invita tout le monde à prendre place sur les canapés et fila dans la cuisine, trop effrayée de rester avec ses beaux-parents, Hermione le suivit.

-« Non mais à quoi tu joues Malefoy ! » Cria Hermione

Drago se rendit compte qu'elle était très en colère car elle l'appelait par son nom de famille dans ses moments-là.

-« Calme toi ma puce ! » Dit-il en lui attrapant les poignets avant qu'elle ne le frappe.

-« Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Non mais tu crois quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me faire ça ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient me serrer dans leurs bras et sortir le champagne ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et Drago servit du vin, il prit place à côté d'Hermione.

-« Père, mère avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, je veux que vous écoutiez ce qu'Hermione a à vous dire. »

-« Je dois dire quoi exactement ? » Demanda Hermione.

-« Raconte leur ce que tu m'as dit la fois où on s'est engueulés chez toi. » Lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille ? »

-« Ha d'accord… Bon, j'espère que vous aimez les histoires longues et larmoyantes. » Souris ironiquement Hermione avant de lancer un regard noir à Drago.

Elle commença donc son récit pendant lequel Drago ne se gênait pas pour mentionner les « oublis » qu'elle faisait. Après avoir terminé son récit, les Malfoy semblaient s'être détendus, Lucius se leva et se servit un grand verre de whisky qu'il avala d'un trait.

-« Hé bien… Pour une surprise, c'est une… Agréable surprise… »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

-« Ca me « rassure » de savoir que vous n'êtes pas… Enfin, vous comprenez, je ne voudrais pas… »

-« Salir votre précieux sang ? » Demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie.

-« Hermione ! » S'exclama Drago.

-« Elle a raison Drago, je ne voudrais pas d'une « sang de bourbe » dans ma famille ! » Continua Lucius

-« Bien… Bienvenue dans notre famille mademoiselle Granger. »

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Narcissa qui se leva et se rapprocha d'Hermione.

-« Soyez la bienvenue dans la famille » Répéta Narcissa. « Je doute que vous soyez à la hauteur d'Asteria mais, vous pouvez toujours essayer. »

-« Vous savez, je n'ai pas été élevée avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche mais je sais me tenir, ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça. »

Hermione s'étonna elle-même de sa réponse qui jeta un froid dans la pièce, Drago attira l'ancienne Gryffondor contre lui.

-«Vous comptez vous mariez ? » Demanda sa mère

-« Hermione est d'accord donc, le plus vite possible, oui ! Nous sommes fiancés ! » Lança Drago sans réfléchir.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, si elle avait pu le tuer par la pensée, elle l'aurait fait.

-« Bien… » Commença Lucius « Et si nous allions tous nous reposer, la soirée a été…Epuisante ! »

-« Je suis d'accord, bonne nuit à vous » Dit Drago avant de monter dans sa chambre avec Hermione.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne décrocha pas un mot et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, Drago retira ses boutons de manchettes et sa cravate et frappa à la porte.

-« Hermione, Hermione ça va ? Ouvre-moi ! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Drago pris sa baguette et lança un « Alohomora » contre la porte qui se déverrouilla. Il entra dans sa salle de bain et trouva Hermione en nuisette, en train de brosser ses cheveux assise à sa coiffeuse, elle pleurait.

-« Hermione, ma chérie, qu'est ce qui… »

-« Sort d'ici » Dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix, sans même le regarder.

-« Hermi… »

-« Sort d'ici ! » Cria-t-elle en larmes avant de lui lancer sa brosse au visage.

Drago l'évita de justesse et l'objet alla s'écraser contre le mur avant d'atterrir à terre. Il s'approcha, se mit derrière elle et serra ses bras autour de ses épaules, Hermione ne fit pas un geste.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

-« MAIS POURQUOI TU LEUR A DIT QU'ON ALLAIT SE MARIER ? » Hurla-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-« Arrête de hurler ! Ils ne sont pas loin ! » Dit Drago un peu embêté.

-« J'en ai rien à foutre ! C'était pourtant clair : On ne parle pas de fiançailles et encore moins de… De mariage ! Et tu m'as obligée à leur raconter ma vie! »

-« Mais, au moins, ils te comprennent maintenant et ils sont contents pour nous ! » Tenta Drago avec un grand sourire.

-« Ha mais c'est génial alors ! J'attendais la bénédiction de papa et maman Malefoy pour vivre ! » Hurla Hermione encore plus fort.

Drago se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment en colère et il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

-« C'est quoi qui te dérange le plus ? Te marier avec moi ou devoir le dire à Weasley et Potter ? »

-« Mais… Mais la question n'est pas là Drago ! Tu sais très bien que… » Bafouilla Hermione.

Drago compris mal sa réponse et fit une erreur, une très grosse erreur.

-« Je vois, tu veux pas blesser ton précieux ex-mari pour pas perdre tes enfants ! »

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa, elle s'approcha de Drago et lui envoya une énorme claque, si fort qu'il faillit tomber.

-« Je t'interdis, tu entends, je T'INTERDIS de parler de Ron, de Rose ou de Hugo ! Tu vas trop loin et avant de me donner des leçons, regarde toi ! Moi, au moins, je les ai protégés ! » Dit-elle pour le blesser autant qu'il venait de la blesser.

Drago ravala sa fierté et se fut à son tour de verser une larme, il repensa à Asteria et Scorpius, morts devant le manoir. Il resta debout à regarder Hemione ramasser ses affaires.

-« Finalement, tout ne va pas si bien que ça entre nous… » Lança Hermione avant de transplaner.

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago rejoignit ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner, il remarqua tout de suite leurs airs ravis. Ils avaient tout entendus hier soir.

-« Ton amie est partie ? » Demanda Narcissa sans cacher sa joie.

-« Oui. » Répondit sèchement Drago.

-« Vous vous êtes disputés peut être ? » Continua-t-elle tout en connaissant la réponse. « Je passais dans le couloir hier et… J'ai entendu cette fille crier… »

Drago posa sa tasse un peu violemment sur la table, elle se brisa et le café se rependit sur la nappe. Il se leva.

-« Tu es passée par hasard ou tu étais collée à la porte ? » Dit-il très énervé.

-« Drago, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère. » Le réprimanda Lucius.

-« Non, je parle comme je veux, j'ai plus 10 ans et maintenant, vous êtes chez moi. Si la personne que j'aime ou ma façon de vivre ne vous plaisent pas, dégagez d'ici ! »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et monta dans son bureau, il balança la moitié de se qu'il y avait sur son bureau par terre dans un excès de rage.

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione et Drago ne se parle. L'ancienne Gryfondor était effondrée, elle s'était arrangée pour ne pas aller travailler depuis leur dispute et ne répondait plus au téléphone, ce qui inquièta Hary et Ginny. Cette dernière décida d'aller voir son amie, elle se rendit à son appartement et frappa quelques coups à la porte.

-« Huuuuum… Allez… Vous… En… » Baragouina Hermione depuis son lit, tout à fait consciente que la personne qui frappait ne risquait pas de l'entendre.

Ginny frappa à nouveau et n'obtenant pas de réponse, transplana à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix, l'appartement était sale et sentait très mauvais, soudain, elle pensa que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et elle se précipita dans la chambre en criant.

-« Hermione ? Hermione t'es là ?"

-"Nooooonnn…" Dit Hermione d'une voix étrange.

-« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase car elle aperçut quelque chose à terre grâce au peu de lumière que les rideaux laissait filtrer, en espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, elle se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit en grand. La lumière qui baigna la pièce ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qui trainait par terre : des bouteilles d'alcool vides.


	7. Chapter 7: Ma fierté ou son amour?

**Review :**

*Miss Lilith Samael : Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ce n'était sûrement pas le but mais ta review m'as fait rire x) D'ailleurs, spéciale dédicace pour toi dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu verras où )

**Chapitre 7 :**** Ma fierté ou son amour ?**

Il y avait deux bouteilles de vodka vides et une troisième, à moitié vidée sur le sol et la mauvaise odeur s'expliquait par le vomi répandu a moitié sur le lit et non loin de la flaque de vodka.

-« Oh non Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » Dit Ginny qui ne récolta pour réponse qu'un grognement agacé venant des couvertures. « Écoute, je vais faire un brin de ménage et je reviens te lever par la peau des fesses s'il le faut ! » Reprit-elle un peu plus fort.

La jeune femme nettoya tout l'appartement en quelques coups de baguette magique avant de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour préparer du thé. Une fois l'eau bien chaude, elle retourna dans la chambre.

-« Debout Hermione ! »

-« Noooon… deeeehooooorrrrrssssss ! » Répondit le tas de couvertures.

-« Bon, je n'aime pas utiliser la magie comme ça mais, quand y a pas le choix… »

Ginny prononça une formule qui souleva les couvertures en l'air puis une autre qui sembla faire dessoûler Hermione qui se redressa sur le lit et cligna des yeux l'air perdue.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de pousser un cri tout à fait élégant : « Ha putain ma tête ! »

-« Ça t'apprendra à boire ! » Se mit à l'engueuler Ginny. « Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu sais que si Ron te voyant comme ça, il pourrait refuser définitivement que tu vois Rose et hugo, même en en te présentant comme leur « tante » ? T'es inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu finir dans le coma et mourir ! »

Tous les évènements se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Hermione : la dispute, son absence délibérée au boulot, son portable jeté dans le lac, le magasin, les bouteilles de vodka, ses vomissement et puis son évanouissement dû à la fatigue et à l'alcool. Elle regarda son ex-belle-sœur avec un air de chien battu.

-« Je… Je sais pas… » Bafouilla-t-elle

Ginny s'assit sur le lit et lui frotta le bras.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? »

Son amie tenta d'articuler un mot mais elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula dans ses bras.

-« J'ai tout mon temps pour t'écouter. » Lui dit tendrement Ginny en caressants les cheveux bruns en bataille d'Hermione.

Drago, de son côté n'allait pas mieux, il avait fait annuler tous ses rendez-vous depuis leur dispute et passait son temps dans son bureau à travailler sur des choses sans importance mais il préférait rester au bureau plutôt que chez lui à supporter ses parents. Lucius et Narcissa tentait de caser leur fils avec des sorcières de « sang pur » qu'ils jugeaient dignes de lui mais bien souvent, il sortait de table dès qu'il les voyait arriver ou il les traitait comme des chiens. Drago avait beau les menacer de les mettre dehors, rien ne les arrêtaient, il se retrouvait donc forcé de se réfugier au ministère.

Quand Hermione eut terminé le récit des mois passé avec Drago, Ginny était bouche bée, j'amais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille.

-« Je comprends mieux… » Dit-elle finalement. « Ca a dû être dur de garder tout ça pour toi. »

-« J'a…J'avais peur que tout le monde me dé… Me déteste… » Hoqueta Hermione qui pleurait toujours.

-«Tu aurais pu me le dire, je ne serais pas allée le raconter à Harry ou Ron ! Je me fiche que tu sois avec Malefoy si tu l'aime vraiment et qu'il prend soin de toi. Je n'aurais pas pris les années de Poudlard en compte, c'est du passé tout ça, c'est tellement loin ! »

-« C'était pas facile pour moi Ginny, j'étais perdue et… Enfin, non, de toute façon, c'est terminé alors tout est réglé. » Dit la jeune femme brune en s'essuyant les yeux.

-« Bon, écoute, repose toi encore aujourd'hui mais demain, tu retournes au travail d'accord ?'

-«Mais si je le croise ? » S'écria-t-elle

-« Tu le recroisera forcément un jour Hermione ! Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Si je reviens demain et que tu es chez toi, je te fais virer ! »

-« Heu Ginny… Tu es journaliste pas directrice du ministère de la magie ! » Dit Hermione perplexe

-« T'as raison, j'écrirais plutôt un long, un très long article sur ton incompétence ! » Répondit Ginny très sérieusement avec d'éclater de rire.

Hermione se mit à rire aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva difficilement.

-*Je ne veux pas y aller… Je ne veux pas le voir…* Pensa-t-elle.

Elle passa tout de même sous la douche et vida son armoire avant de se décider pour un tailleur noir, une chemise rouge foncé et des chaussures noires à talons hauts. Elle se fit une queue de cheval pour ne pas être gênée par sa tignasse et fonça avaler un petit déjeuner.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre, elle était dans les temps ! Elle entra dans le ministère et se rendit à l'étage du « Département de la coopération magique internationale », elle s'approcha de la femme qui devait être la secrétaire de Drago.

-« Bonjour, je voudrais voir monsieur Malefoy s'il vous plaît, Drago Malefoy. » Dit-elle poliment.

-« Bonjour ! Je suis désolée mais monsieur Malefoy ne prend actuellement aucun rendez-vous ! Veuillez repassez plus tard. » Récita la secrétaire.

-« J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir ! » Insista l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-« Ce n'est pas possible mademoiselle, je vous ai dit que… »

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter de fonça vers le bureau, la secrétaire tenta de la rattraper mais elle arriva au bureau avant elle. Drago sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit violement et vit débouler les deux femmes dans son bureau.

-« Monsieur Malefoy, il faut que… »

-« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de… »

-« C'est très important, vous devez… »

-« La ferme ! » Cria Drago. « Carrie, tu peux nous laissez, ça ira » Dit-il à sa secrétaire.

-« Ok. »

Il attendit qu'elle sorte et se tourna vers l'autre femme.

-« Les cheveux roux et un regard sans expression… Tu dois être une « Weasley » » Dit-il sur un ton détaché.

Ginny poussa un soupir amusé.

-« Gagné monsieur Malefoy ! »

-« Appelle-moi Drago ! Pourquoi tu es là ? J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé. »

-« Hermione » Se contenta de répondre Ginny.

Drago poussa un grognement et se servit un verre.

-« Je vois, je suppose qu'elle t'as tout raconté ? »

-« Oui et… Elle va très mal… »

Ginny vit qu'il était inquiet.

-« Elle… Elle fait n'importe quoi. Tu as vraiment été con ! »

-« Tu viens ici pour m'insulter ou pour me parler d'elle ? »

-« Les deux. C'est de ta faute si vous vous êtes brouillés ! »

-« Non, c'est pas… »

-« Si c'est de ta faute ! » Le coupa-t-elle énervée. « Tu as dit à tes parents que vous alliez vous marier alors qu'elle n'est pas prête et tu as osé lui parler de ses enfants ! »

-« Mais elle aussi elle a dit des choses sur ma femme et mon fils ! » Protesta Drago

-« Bordel mais t'as pas changé ! Arrête de tout ramener à toi Drago, Hermione t'as dit ça parce que tu l'as blessée ! A cause de toi, elle s'est remise à boire ! Je l'ai retrouvée chez elle, elle avait bu deux bouteilles de vodka… Depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne se contentait que d'un verre de vin à certains repas et là, elle s'est vraiment mise mal ! Si Ron découvre qu'elle boit à nouveau, il l'empêchera définitivement d'avoir des contacts avec Rose et Hugo !»

Drago ne répondit mais il se sentait coupable, il savait que c'était de sa faute mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait devant ses yeux.

-« C'est elle qui t'as dit de venir ? » Demanda-t-il tout en sachant la réponse.

-« Non, elle avait même la trouille de revenir au bureau, elle ne voulait pas te croiser et si elle apprend que je suis venue, elle me tuera. »

-« Alors pourquoi tu es venue ? »

Là, encore, il connaissait la réponse.

-« Pour elle. Hermione t'aime et elle a déjà assez souffert alors si tu n'es pas prêt à prendre ton temps avec elle… Oublie là. »

Drago supposa que Ginny était sortie quand il entendit la porte claquer, il s'appuya contre la vitre et poussa un soupir. Il savait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas mais après tout, est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Est-ce qu'elle en valait la peine ?

Hermione était arrivée au ministère peu de temps après le départ de Ginny et par chance, elles ne s'étaient pas croisées. La jeune femme brune resta un instant devant la porte avant respirer un grand coup et d'enfin y entrer. Elle entra dans son bureau et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Drago assit sur une chaise. Elle entra, se dirigea vers le bureau sur lequel elle jeta son sac et sa veste.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » dit-elle simplement avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Drago fut frappé par sa voix, elle était faible et ce n'était pas tout, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et l'air vraiment épuisé. Hermione ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit dans cet état.

-« Va-t'en Drago, je crois que… » Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux « Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit la dernière fois. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Drago se senti encore plus coupable de voir à qu'elle point elle était mal à cause de lui et il décida de laisser sa fierté de côté.

-« Je suis désolée Hermione, je… Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit… Ginny m'as dit que…»

-« Quoi ? »

-*Et merde !* Pensa Drago

-« Quand est-ce qu'elle est venue te voir ? » Demanda-t-elle très en colère. « QUAND ? » Cria-t-elle car il ne répondait pas.

-« Ce matin. » Dit-il

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle t'a tout raconté je suppose ? Elle n'a rien oublié j'espère ? C'est génial, comme ça tu sais à quel point je suis pathétique ! »

-« Hermione, non… »

-« Hé oui ! » Continua-t-elle sans même l'écouter. « Hermione Granger est tombée bien bas ! Bravo Draco, tu as réussi ! »

-« Mais de quoi tu parles nom d'un chien ! » Lâcha-t-il à bout de nerfs.

-« Tu le sais très bien ! Tu as joué avec moi depuis que tu as découvert qui j'étais vraiment ! »

-« Quoi ? » Dit Drago complètement abasourdi. « Tu crois vraiment que je voulais qu'on s'engueule comme ça ? »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était complètement perdue

-« Je sais que j'ai été con de dire à mes parents qu'on allait se marier mais j'ai paniqué ! Et je sais que j'ai eu tort de parler de tes enfants, je ne voulais pas te blesser… »

-« Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait Drago et tu sais… Grosse dispute… Grosse dépression et surtout, grosse déception à l'arrivée. »

Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la main.

-« Tu sais combien ça me coûte de reconnaitre mes erreurs alors, s'il te plait, fait-moi confiance. »

-« Je ne veux pas être encore déçue. »Dit tristement Hermione. « J'ai déjà encaissé beaucoup de choses. »

Drago prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien.

-« Je te jure que je ne te décevrai plus Hermione. » Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Je t'aime »

Hermione hésita un instant puis le serra dans ces bras, ils restèrent comme ça un moment, Hermione était bien contre lui, elle se sentait en sécurité à nouveau.

-« Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ce soir ? » Demande Drago en lui caressant les cheveux.

-« Je croyais que c'était un manoir ? »

-« Tu vas me la sortir à chaque fois celle-là ? »

-« Possible » Dit Hermione en souriant, ce qui ravit Drago.

-« Tant mieux. Mais sinon, tu veux venir ? »

-« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie si tes parents y sont toujours… »

-« Je te promet que si tu viens, je mettrais tout au clair ce soir, devant toi ! Ils ne feront jamais de mal, je te le promets. »

Drago dit cela en la tenant par les épaules et en la regardant dans les yeux, Hermione avait envie de lui faire confiance à nouveau en espérant que cette fois, elle ne serait pas déçue.

Le soir venue, vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée que Drago lui avait offerte, elle frappa à la porte du manoir, un domestique lui ouvrit et la conduisit dans le salon où attendaient les Malefoy.


	8. Chapter 8: Mise au point et dérapage

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà enfin la suite, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à la publier mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'imprévus é_è J'essayerais de publier la suite le plus vite possible.

**Reviews : **

*P'tite jiji : Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews : ) Voilà la suite )

*Miss Lilith Samael : Et oui, c'est bientôt fini :o

Chapitre 8 : Mise au point et dérapage.

Hermione entra dans le salon, Lucius et Narcissa ne la virent pas arrivée car ils tournaient le dos à la porte.

-« Hermione ! » S'écria Drago dès qu'il la vit.

Les parents du jeune homme se retournèrent, très surpris, Drago ne les avaient pas prévenus. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Narcissa eu une mimique dégoutée qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

-« Père, mère, je ne vous re-présente pas ma petite amie. »

-«Mais… Ce n'est pas censé être ta fiancée Drago ? » Demanda Lucius intrigué.

-« Hé bien… Pas vraiment… En réalité, j'avais parlé de mariage mais Hermione n'est pas vraiment prête donc, nous attendrons un peu avant d'officialiser des fiançailles. »

-« Donc vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble c'est ça ? » Lança Narcissa

-« Si, nous sommes vraiment ensembles. » Répondit Hermione à la place de Drago qui n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-« Je ne vais ai pas adressé la parole ! » Cracha la mère de Drago

-« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Narcissa eu un choc en voyant que son propre fils osait la remettre à sa place.

-« Je… Je suis ta mère et… Et je… Cette fille n'a rien à faire ici ! Elle n'est pas de notre monde et tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elle ! »

-« Je l'aime et c'est l'essentiel. Hermione est quelqu'un de bien, tu le comprendras quand tu l'a connaitra un peu mieux, tu verras. »

-« Non, je ne veux pas la connaître ! « Narcissa se tourna vers son mari. « Et toi Lucius, dit quelque chose ! »

-« Narcissa, je crois que quoi qu'on fasse, notre fils ne quittera pas mademoiselle Granger et elle non plus n'as pas l'air de vouloir le quitter alors à moins de le déshériter et de le mettre dehors… »

Drago sourit intérieurement car il savait que sa mère l'aimait trop pour le mettre dehors et il avait raison. Narcissa resta sans voix avant de jeter son verre à terre et de sortir de la pièce comme une furie.

-« Ça lui passera. » Dit Lucius en souriant au couple.

-« Tu devrais quand même aller la voir non ? » Proposa Drago.

-« Non, j'ai faim, je vais dîner avec vous. »

-« Comme tu veux. »

Ils se mirent à table peu de temps après et Lucius parut s'intéresser sincèrement à Hermione.

-« Alors mademoiselle Granger, Drago m'a dit que vous travaillez au ministère ? »

-« Oui, c'est exact, au département des créatures magiques pour les elfes de maison mais je ne pense pas y rester encore longtemps. J'aimerais diriger la bibliothèque du ministère. »

-« C'est drôle, ça ne m'étonne pas ! » Dit Drago

-« Vous savez qu'ici aussi nous avons une grande bibliothèque ? » Continua Malefoy père sans prêter attention à la remarque de son fils.

-« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle très intéressée « Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit Drago ? Je pourrais la voir ? »

-« Je vous y conduirais après dîner. »

Hermione était ravie, Drago, un peu moins, il n'aimait pas voir son père si intéressé par sa petite amie. A la fin du dîner, Lucius s'approcha d'Hermione et lui offrit son bras :

-« Nous y allons ? »

-« Oui, avec plaisir ! » Dit Hermione en lui prenant le bras.

-« Parfait ! Drago, va donc voir ta mère pendant que je montre la bibliothèque à Mademoiselle Granger.

-« Quoi ? Mais non ! Je viens avec vous ! »

-« Drago. » Dit Lucius d'une voix qui montrait clairement qu'il devait obéir.

Drago soupira et monta rejoindre sa mère. Il n'était plus un gamin mais parfois, il était encore obligé de s'écraser devant son père.

Hermione fut émerveillée dès son entrée dans la bibliothèque du manoir. C'était une immense pièce carrée dont les murs étaient recouverts du sol au plafond d'étagères pleines de livres. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un tapis sur lequel se trouvait un grand bureau ancien accompagné d'un grand fauteuil rouge. Le plafond était composé de vitres, seule moyen d'éclairer cette pièce dont les murs étaient déjà tous occupés.

-« Elle est magnifique ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Mon dieu, je crois que je vais m'installer et vivre ici ! » Plaisanta-t-elle

-« Ravi qu'elle vous plaise. Je peux vous faire une confidence ? »

-« Oui bien sûr ! » Dit –telle en se tournant face à lui.

-« J'aime beaucoup votre robe. » Confia Lucius en s'approchant d'elle

Instinctivement, Hermione recula, quelque chose clochait.

-« Me…Merci, c'est Drago qui me l'a offerte. »

Elle heurta le bureau.

-*Ho non… Non, non et non* Pensa-t-elle.

Elle tenta de passer à côté de lui mais Lucius lui barra le passage et il mit ses bras de chaque côté pour l'empêcher de bouger d'avantage.

-« Qu'est-ce que… »

-« Voyez-vous, mademoiselle Granger, j'ai toujours trouvé que mon fils avait très bon goût » Dit-il en faisant glisser une bretelle de la robe de la jeune femme.

-*Houlà ! Je rêve ou quoi ? Réveille-toi Hermione ! Réveille-toi !* Pensa Hermione « Hé bien monsieur Malfoy, je… »

-« Voyons, appelez-moi « Lucius » ! »

-« Je suis désolée mais j'ai dû mal à vous appeler par votre prénom, excusez-moi mais... »

-« Je vous mets mal à l'aise peut être ? » Lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

-« Si on prend en compte le fait que je sors avec votre fils, oui, ce que vous faites me met très mal à l'aise. »

-« Donc… Vous ne serez pas coopérative si je fais ça… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de réagir il prit possession de ses lèvres, son haleine poivrée envahit la bouche d'Hermione en même temps que sa langue. Hermione trouva ça agréable, il embrassait vraiment bien, tout comme son fils. Mais elle tenta quand même de le repousser en vain, il était plus fort qu'elle. Les lèvres de Lucius explorèrent son cou puis descendirent lentement sur son décolleté, Hermione tenta de se mettre à crier mais il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

-« Allons, on vient à peine de commencer, ne gâchez pas tout ! » Glissa l'ancien mangemort à son oreille. « Je pourrais vous maîtriser par la magie mais… Ce serait moins drôle… »

Hermione commença à paniquer vivement, elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle savait exactement ou était sa baguette : chez elle, dans son étui. Elle pensait ne pas en avoir besoin et ne voulait pas s'encombrer, elle réalisait son erreur seulement maintenant.

De son côté, Drago avait plus ou moins convaincu sa mère d'être un minimum aimable avec sa petite amie. Narcissa avait décidé de faire un gros effort par amour pour son fils.

-« Va donc la rejoindre, je suppose qu'elle t'attend dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non, elle est avec père, il lui montre la bibliothèque. »

-« Tu l'as laissée seule avec lui ? Tu n'as pas peur ! » Dit Narcissa à peine étonnée.

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Drago perplexe.

-« Vas-y. »

Drago se leva et sorti de la pièce, sans toutefois avoir compris le sous-entendu de sa mère. Narcissa, elle, savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Lucius croyait que toutes ses petites aventures avec d'autres sorcières avaient échappées à sa femme mais il se trompait lourdement, elle s'en était aperçut presque à chaque fois mais elle se taisait. Elle aimait trop sa famille pour la faire voler en éclats malgré le fait que cela la rendait malheureuse. Narcissa faisait pourtant en sorte de satisfaire son mari, elle avait toujours été une femme aimante et une bonne mère alors elle ne comprenait pas où elle avait fait des erreurs.

La main de Lucius remontait la robe d'Hermione et s'attarda le long de sa cuisse mais tout à coup, il la lâcha et recula. Hermione leva la main pour lui mettre une gifle mais il la stoppa au vol et lui dit :

-« Nous finirons plus tard, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Il lui lâcha la main et lui colla un livre entre les mains.

-« Ayez l'air naturel ! »

Hermione ne comprit absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait quand soudain Drago apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte et là, elle percuta : Lucius l'avait entendu arriver.

-« Père, je peux récupérer Hermione ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas fini de lui montrer tout ce qu'il y avait à voir mais ce n'est que partie remise, n'est pas mademoiselle Granger ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

-« Ou…Oui… » Bafouilla Hermione rouge de honte.

Elle suivit Drago sans jeter un seul regard à Lucius. Une fois dans la chambre, pendant que Drago prenait une douche, elle se posta devant la fenêtre et repassa dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de se passer. Devait-elle le dire à Drago ? Est-ce qu'il la croirait ?

-*Sûrement pas non… * Pensa t-elle.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Drago arriver et sursauta quand il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-« Ca va ma puce ? » Il passe ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

-« Oui… Oui, c'était très bien. »

-« Tant mieux alors. J'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à ma mère… »

-« Non, ne t'en fait pas, je la comprends. »

Drago ne répondit pas mais il l'embrassa dans le cou à nouveau tout en remontant sa robe. Hermione se crispa et le repoussa sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

-« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Demanda Drago surpris

-« Je… Je… Rien du tout, je vais… Je vais me laver, je reviens ! »

En réalité, Hermione ne voulait pas coucher avec Drago alors que le père de celui venait à peine de tenter de la… Violer… Ce mot dégoûtait Hemione et jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Lucius aurait pu être capable de faire une chose pareille. Elle passa tellement de temps sous la douche que Drago dormait déjà quand elle en sorti.

-«Non, Arrêtez, lâchez-moi !» Hurla Hermione

-« Hermione! Hermione calme toi! » Criait Drago en essayant de calmer ses soubresauts.

Hermione poussa un dernier cri et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle était en nage, quelques mèches de cheveux poisseuses étaient collées à son visage. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et à voir que Drago la tenait par les épaules.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Tu as dû faire des cauchemars, tu as passé ton temps à crier toute la nuit ! »

-« Je suis désolée. »

-« C'est pas grave » Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver et de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. »

-« Ok mais, tu veux bien m'attendre ? »

-« D'accord, allez dépêche-toi »

En prenant sa douche, Hermione repensa à ses « cauchemars », elle n'avait pas réussi à s'enlever de la tête ce que Lucius Malefoy avait fait hier soir et elle en avait rêvé encore et encore. Hermione noua une longue serviette autour de sa poitrine et sorti de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans le dressing.

-« T'en a encore pour longtemps ? » Lui demanda Drago en la voyant sortir.

-« Je m'habille et j'arrive ! »

-« Dépêche-toi, mes parents vont finir par… »

-« Tes parents ? Quoi tes parents ? »

-« Ils nous attendent ! »

-« Génial ! »Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Y a un problème ? »

-« Non, tout va bien, je vais finir de me préparer, j'arrive. »

Elle entra dans le grand dressing de la chambre qui contenait quelques vêtements et des chaussures qu'elle avait laissés là. Elle se décida pour une chemise rose pâle et un jean noir qu'elle compléta de chaussures à talons hauts, Hermione noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval et rejoignit Drago.

-« Je suis prête. »

-« Super ! Tu es très jolie » Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils descendirent main dans la main jusqu'au jardin où la table du petit déjeuner avait été dressée. En les voyant approcher, le visage de Lucius se fendit d'un large sourire tandis que celui d'Hermione laissa apparaitre un malaise évident.

-« Bonjour Drago, bonjour mademoiselle Granger ! » Dit joyeusement Lucius.

-« Bonjour » se contenta de dire Hermione.

-« Bien dormit ? » Demanda son beau-père

Hermione avait envie de partir en courant, elle ne supportait pas la façon qu'il avait de jouer avec elle et sous les yeux de son propre fils mais elle finit par s'asseoir et décida de ne pas se laisser faire.


	9. Chapter 9: Conclusion

Bonjour bonjour ^^

Voici enfin le chapitre final ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et si vous voulez un épilogue… Demandez )

**Review:**

*Aodren : Hé non… Comme Hermione le dit dans le chapitre 5, elle se fiche de savoir qui sont ses vrais parents : )

Chapitre 9 :Conclusion.

Hermione tenta de prendre un air détendu.

-« Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, merci. »

-« Si j'ai tout compris, les amis de mademoiselle Granger ne savent toujours qu'elle est avec toi ? » Demanda Narcissa à son fils. »

-« Non, Hermione voulait prendre son temps avant de l'annoncer à Harry, Ron et les autres. »

-« Il serait peut-être temps de les mettre au courant non ? Sauf si vous comptez vous mariez et avoir des enfants sans rien dire à personne. »

-« Mère, il n'est question ni de mariage, ni d'enfants pour le moment et tu le sais parfaitement. »

-« Vous pourriez organiser une réception ici, au manoir pour vous… « Montrer » ensemble. » Proposa Lucius.

-« Non, je ne pense pas être encore prête à l'annoncer à mes amis… » Dit Hermione.

-« Mais il faudra bien que vous le fassiez un jour avant que d'autres jeunes femmes pensent que mon fils est seul et qu'il vous passe sous le nez, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal! Nous ferons ça dans un mois, ça vous laisse largement le temps de vous préparer à l'annoncer à tout le monde. » Décida Narcissa.

-« Calme-toi ! » Dit Drago, puis il se tourna vers Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? Un mois ça me paraît correct et c'est vrai que depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble il serait temps qu'ils le sachent. »

Narcissa jubila de voir son fils la soutenir et pensa qu'avec un peu de chance, Hermione refuserait et qu'ils se sépareraient définitivement.

-« D'accord…» Dit-elle résignée. « Dans un mois, ici. »

-« Parfait ! » Dit Narcissa un peu irritée que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme elle le voulait. «Drago veut tu m'accompagner pour une promenade dans les jardins ? Ca fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici. Lucius tiendra compagnie à ton… Amie »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Une fois encore, Narcissa avait une idée derrière la tête et espérait que son mari se jetterait sur Hermione, elle finirait bien par en avoir marre et déguerpir.

Plus Narcissa et Drago s'éloignèrent, plus le malaise d'Hermione grandissait et quand ils furent hors de vue, elle tenta de s'enfuir tout en sachant qu'elle ne duperait pas Lucius.

-« Je vais remonter ! J'ai des choses…A faire! »

Lucius s'amusa de la voir paniquer ainsi et ne peut retenir un petit rire moqueur.

-« Enfin mademoiselle Granger ! Ne vous précipiter pas ! La journée ne fait que commencer. Que diriez-vous d'une promenade vous aussi? Nous pourrions visiter les bois par exemple? Il y a pas mal de coins très agréables… » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Non ! »

-« Vous disiez ? » Demanda-t-il surpris

-« Je vous ai dit « non » ! Je suis avec Drago, je l'aime et si vous essayer encore de me toucher, je vous jure que je le dit à Drago ! » Lança-t-elle

-« Ho… Je demande à voir, je suis sûre que mon fils vous croira ! » S'amusa Lucius

-« Ha pardon, vous avez raison… » Commença Hermione, beaucoup moins effrayée « Je n'irais pas voir Drago, je vous tuerais directement et si vous ne m'en croyez pas capable, tentez moi seulement et vous finirez en poussière. C'est clair ? »

Lucius étaient sincèrement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il pensait qu'elle bluffait.

-« Enfin, soyez raisonnable, si vous saviez tout ce que je peux vous faire découvrir… »

-« Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ? » Le coupa Hermione avec autorité

Lucius eu une mimique de déception.

-« Bien. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

-« Parfait ! Bonne journée monsieur Malefoy » Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle monta dans la chambre de Drago, qui était aussi la sienne désormais et éclata de rire.

-*J'en reviens d'avoir vraiment dit ça ! Ça aurait sûrement plu à Harry…*

Hermione s'approcha d'une fenêtre et vit Drago et sa mère au loin. Elle se dit qu'elle aimait vraiment l'homme qu'il était devenu et qu'il était temps que ses amis soient au courant pour qu'ils l'apprécient eux aussi à sa juste valeur.

Après ça, Lucius ne tenta plus jamais de toucher Hermione mais il ne se gênait pas pour faires des allusions perverses dès qu'il le pouvait.

Quelques semaines plus tard la fête fut organisée. Tous les amis de l'ancienne Gryffondor avaient répondus qu'ils viendraient mais pour ne pas les brusquer, Hermione décida de les inviter chez elle avant qu'ils soient redirigés par un « porte au loin » jusqu'au manoir Malefoy.

Hermione avait fini de se préparer et appréhendait de plus en plus le moment de descendre rejoindre les invités, elle avait peur des réactions des gens qu'elle aimait… Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des coups à la porte.

-« Hermione ? Bon sang mais pourquoi à chaque fois tu t'enferme dans la salle de bain ? » Dit la voix de Drago.

-« La porte est ouverte, tu peux entrer ! » Répondit Hermione amusée.

-« Tu viens ? Y a déjà pas mal de monde en bas.»

-« Est-ce que… »

-« Non, Harry et Ron ne sont pas là encore, en fait, il n'y a que des amis de la famille… Aucun des tiens n'est arrivé pour l'instant. »

Hermione souffla, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se leva.

-« Tu es magnifique. »

Et c'était vrai. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge qui s'épanouissait à la taille en milliers de petits volants, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en chignon piqué de quelques perles avec deux grandes mèches qui revenaient sur ses épaules.

-« Merci. Bon sang, je suis morte de peur… Si Ron fait une scène devant tout le monde et devant mes… Devant ses enfants, je ne sais pas comment… »

-«Arrête de penser à ça. » Il la prit dans ses bras. « C'est pas grave s'il fait une scène, on essayera de le calmer doucement. Ça va aller. »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, qui auraient pu croire que l'homme qui la rassurait aujourd'hui était celui qui la regardait de haut et qui l'insultait quelques années en arrière ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Je t'aime Drago Malefoy. »

-« Moi aussi » Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune femme. « Je t'aime. »

Quand ils descendirent l'escalier, tous les invités se retournèrent, Hermione était royale dans sa robe rouge. Drago présentait Hermione à quelques personnes quand, quelqu'un glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle adressa un regard effrayé à Drago qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait : Harry et Ron allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il prit sa belle par la main et ils allèrent dans le vestibule où devaient arriver les amis d'Hermione par Porte au loin.

-«Drago, il vaudrait mieux que tu recule un peu. Je préfère qu'ils ne te voit pas tout de suite. S'il te plaît » Le pria Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et se glissa vers un coin sombre. Il observa Hermione, elle se tordait les mains et agitait les lèvres, comme si elle répétait un discours mais sa répétition fut de courte durée car enfin, ils étaient devant elle.

-« TANTE HERMIONE ! » Crièrent les enfants d'Harry et les siens en la voyant.

Ils se jetèrent sur elle pour un câlin puis s'écartèrent un peu. Harry fut le premier à réagir.

-« Hermione, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on atterri ici ? » Demanda-t-il sur la défensive car, il avait reconnu le manoir Malefoy.

-« Tout… Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal que vous soyez là. Drago… »

Il s'approcha en entendant son prénom.

-« Je vous présente mon…Petit ami… Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que nous voulons « officialiser » notre couple en quelque sorte... »

Ron et Harry restèrent bouche bée pendant quelques secondes ce qui laissa à Ginny le temps de s'avancer vers le couple. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-«Je suis heureuse d'être là. Merci de nous avoir invités. » Dit-elle

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago et lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne.

-« Drago. » Dit-elle souriante.

Le jeune homme était ravi, il l'a pris par surprise en lui faisant un baise main.

-« Madame Potter ! »

-« Appelle-moi Ginny. » Répondit-elle

Prenant exemple sur sa femme, Harry l'imita, il embrassa son amie et serra la main de Drago avec une certaine appréhension.

-« Bienvenu Harry. » Lui dit-il sans difficulté

-« Salut Drago. » Se contenta de dire Harry.

Le couple Potter se rapprocha des enfants, attendant de voir la réaction de Ron qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce en assistant aux embrassades.

-« Ron… » Dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire gêné.

-« Ne m'approche pas. » Lança-t-il avec agressivité

-« Ron je… »

-« Ferme là ! Tu oses m'inviter chez cette sale fouine qui a essayé de nous tuer pour m'annoncer que tu te le tape ? »Cria-t-il

-« S'il te plait… » Tenta Hermione effrayée par la tournure que prenait les choses.

-« Ron… » Dit Drago

-« Y a pas de « S'il te plait » qui tienne ! Et toi… » Dit-il en se tournant vers le blond « Ferme ta gueule, ne me parle même pas !»

Une partie des invités s'étaient approchés en entendant les cris. Hermione ne voulait pas d'une bataille publique, surtout pas devant ses « ex » enfants. Elle fit discrètement signe à un domestique de les éloigner et Ron s'en aperçut.

-« Quoi tu ne veux pas que tes… »

- « NON ! » Le coupa-t-elle avec colère. »Je t'interdis de dire ça. Maintenant, tu me suis dehors, immédiatement ! « Elle se tourna vers les invités : «Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excusez, merci de retourner au salon, nous ferons au plus vite. »

Hermione vit Lucius Malfoy esquisser un sourire ravi, elle le fusilla du regard et sorti accompagnée des Potter, de Ron et de Drago .Une fois dehors, un lourd silence s'installa et Ginny fut la première à le briser, à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

-« Ron, je sais que tu n'en a pas envie mais, tu devrais écouter ce qu'Hermione a à dire. »

Ron leur tournait le dos, il ne voulait pas leur faire face, il ne voulait pas voir cette femme qui avait été la sienne devenir celle de quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas, celle de Malefoy. Il se retourna en pointant sa baguette sur l'ancien Serpentard qui l'imita bien vite.

-« Vas-y Weasley, donne-moi une seule raison ! » Dit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

-« Ça suffit ! » Cria Hermione en se mettant entre les deux. »Vous rangez vos baguettes immédiatement ! Drago, range cette baguette ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent et Hermione s'approcha de Ron qui s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos à nouveau.

-« Ron, écoute, je sais que ça te fait pas plaisir de me voir avec Drago mais… Nous deux, c'est terminé. Tu as eu mes enfants, je ne te reproche rien, j'étais d'accord et c'était mieux pour eux et pour nous. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir, ce n'est pas mon but mais j'ai le droit d'être heureuse et de continuer à vivre. Si tu ne veux pas accepter ça alors… Va-t'en, prend Rose et Hugo et va-t'en. Je me suis assez torturée maintenant, je veux recommencer à vivre. Je t'aimais Ron, je t'aimais sincèrement mais c'est fini tout ça. Je ne veux pas d'un autre scandale. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire : soit tu restes, soit tu pars. » Hermione attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. « Mais répond au moins ! Dit quelque chose ! » Cria-t-elle pour tenter de le faire réagir.

Il resta le dos tourné sans rien dire, Hermione se senti mal, la voyant tituber, Harry la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle tombe. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et se mit à pleurer.

-« Drago, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle retourne à l'intérieur. » Dit Harry.

-« Oui, on va transplaner, je ne veux pas que tout le monde la voit comme ça. »

Drago se rapprocha d'Harry et d'Hermione.

-« Ginny, tu viens ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Elle fit non de la tête et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent dans la chambre de Drago, Harry était assis sur le lit, Hermione sur ses genoux, elle avait les bras serrés autour de son cou et ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Drago était hors de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour consoler celle qu'il aimait, il mit un coup de poing dans le mur.

Dehors, Ginny s'approcha de Ron et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-« Ron, s'il te plait. »

-« Lâche-moi ! » Grogna-t-il

Ginny perdit patience et lui envoya une grande claque derrière la tête. Ron se retourna très surpris.

-« Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

-« Réveille-toi Ron ! Tu as quel âge nom d'un chien ? Tu te rends compte que c'est moi, Ginny, ta petite sœur, qui est en train de te faire la leçon ? »

-« Ouais… »

-« Ecoute, si tu aimes Hermione, laisse la vivre. Tu sais très bien que tu resteras une part importante de sa vie alors ne gâche pas tout, ne lui enlève pas son bonheur sous prétexte que ça te rend furieux de la voir avec Drago ! »

Dans la chambre, Hermione était couchée les yeux ouverts, le regard dans le vide. Drago adossé au mur et la regardait, Harry lui, était assis sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-« Hermione, tu veux redescendre ? » Lui demanda doucement Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas. Soudain, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

-« Quoi ? » Grogna Drago.

Quand il vit Ron entrer, il se posta devant lui, prêt à le frapper mais Ron tendit la main vers lui.

-« Félicitation Malefoy » Dit-il en se forçant.

Drago était étonné mais il lui serra la main. En entendant ça, Hermione se redressa.

-« Hermione, il a intérêt de te rendre heureuse sinon, je le tuerais de mes propres main et… Je suis désolé» Continua-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

Hermione sourit, les yeux encore humides et courut se jeter à son cou.

-« Merci Ron, merci. Je t'aime tu sais. »

Drago était un peu irrité de la voir pendu au cou de son ex-mari et encore plus de l'entendre dire ça.

-« On redescend ? » Proposa-t-il dans le but de la voir le lâcher.

En comprenant pourquoi il disait ça, Hermione sourit et essuya ses larmes. Elle embrassa Drago et ils retournèrent parmi les invités. Quelques amis d'Hermione arrivèrent tels que Luna, Neville, Fleur et Bill, Molly et Arthur Weasley et quelques autres. Tous furent surpris de l'endroit où ils arrivèrent mais les explications d'Hermione balayèrent leurs inquiétudes.

Enfin, Drago et Hermione montèrent quelques marches de l'escalier et demandèrent le silence.

-« Pour commencer, merci à tous d'être venus ce soir, Hermione et moi nous sommes très heureux de vous voir. Si nous vous avons invités c'est seulement pour vous annoncer que... »

-« …Que Drago n'est plus un cœur un prendre donc, celles qui sont venues pour lui, vous pouvez sortir ! » Dit Hermione en lui coupant la parole.

Quelques personnes se mirent à rire.

-« Non, plus sérieusement, si vous êtes ici ce soir c'est parce que… » Reprit Hermione. « Parce que Drago et moi, nous nous sommes fiancés et que nous comptons nous marier au manoir dans quelques mois. »

L'annonce d'Hermione étonna tout le monde, personne, même pas Drago ne s'y attendait. Hermione avait pris soin de confier la bague que Drago lui avait offerte quelques heures auparavant à un domestique, avant la soirée pour qu'il lui redonne au dernier moment afin de l'avoir à son doigt au moment de son « annonce ».

Tout le monde applaudi et ils se mêlèrent aux invités qui voulaient les féliciter et admirer la bague. Molly Weasley était très contente pour Hermione et voulait à tout prix l'aider pour organiser le mariage. Hermione chercha quelqu'un du regard mais ne voyant pas la personne qu'elle cherchait, elle monta au premier étage où il n'y avait personne. Elle se décida pour la chambre et monta au troisième étage où elle frappa à une porte.

-« Entrez »Dit une voix blasée.

-« Bonsoir madame Malefoy. » Dit Hermione en entrant.

Narcissa était assise dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de sa chambre.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Narcissa.

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais vous posez une question, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Narcissa hocha la tête et Hermione prit place dans l'autre fauteuil.

-« Mon fils savait que vous alliez annoncer ça ? »

-«Non, j'ai pris la décision d'annoncer nos fiançailles il y a peu de temps et je… Je sais que ce mariage ne vous enchante pas beaucoup mais… Je voudrais que vous soyez présente pour m'aider à choisir ma robe de mariée et pour préparer le mariage, j'y tiens vraiment, ça me ferait très plaisir. »

-« Hé bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à cela venant de vous mais puisque qu'apparemment vous ne comptez pas laissez mon fils tranquille… J'accepte. »

-« A qui tu parles ? » Demanda la voix de Lucius qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

-« A ta belle fille » Dit sa femme sans se retourner.

Hermione se leva et jeta un œil vers Lucius, il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Lucius la regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de soulever les sourcils d'un air de dire « Tu veux en voir plus peut être ? ». Hermione piqua un fard.

-« Je… Je vais y aller ! Bonne nuit ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Narcissa l'interpella :

-« Hermione ? »

-« Oui madame Malefoy ? »

-« Appelez-moi « Narcissa » maintenant. »

-« D'accord, bonne nuit Narcissa. » Dit-elle souriante.


End file.
